


Fantasy Fluffy Feferi and Friends!

by adiostama



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Art, F/F, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiostama/pseuds/adiostama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some homestuck girls in a cute little fantasy world</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantasy Fluffy Feferi and Friends!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [profrog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/profrog/gifts).



> "something with fantasy or magic elements - witches, fairies, centaurs, mermaids, etc!! anything of that sort is fine. if you choose to do a pairing, i'd love interspecies, like human/fairy or merm/witch, that kind of thing. the pairing can be with anyone, even ones outside the four given - i just want at least one of them in the piece! (altho no carapace pairings please!)  
> in terms of the theme of it i'd like something light! no angst or very dark tones, just fluff or funny stuff! happy ladies being happy is what i'd like ::DD
> 
> Jade: Chimera  
> Feferi: Water Pixie  
> Kanaya: Forest Elf  
> Rose: Vampire (that turns into a silly looking bat)  
> Jane: Wannabe Adventurer  
> Vriska: Shapeshifter  
> Karkat: Dark Elf

 

 

 

     

     


End file.
